


[one shot]abo,你那麽想被我標記我就標記你

by Hain8023thee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hain8023thee/pseuds/Hain8023thee
Summary: 不是自己的靈感，和好友討論到她上次看了一篇O硬是冤枉A標記了自己，還覺得不和標記了自己的A做就會死，就纏著A理論，結果被真的標記了。我也喜歡這樣的傻子，所以就寫了DMHP。人物屬於羅琳，文章Just for fun。ABO我不是特別瞭解，有不符合常理的請理解為私設吧。





	[one shot]abo,你那麽想被我標記我就標記你

Draco打開門，是Potter站在自己的門前。

Potter又發情了，上一次發情正好遇上了自己，但Draco並未標記他，爲甚麽他又來找自己？有那麽好的事情嗎？他有些疑惑地打量救世主。

雖然現今傳奇找球手的傳説中，Potter常被謠傳為性感黝黑的陽光男孩，Draco不知道市井中謠言是如何形成的，Potter從沒有黑過，白得甚至有點可愛，區別於他冷漠的蒼白，Potter祇要些許運動，白皙的臉頰就會被染上像水蜜桃一樣的粉紅。尤其是魁地奇，以前打完比賽，看見Weasley的雙胞胎經常夾著Potter退回休息室，他們的手也總是有意無意放在Potter腰部附近，Draco從以前就很擔心，那雙胞胎會不會以友好隊友的名義對Potter做甚麽事情，比如一些自己一直想做的事情。

Draco不由自主地想到了上次終於見到的Potter的屁股，他不得不想，Potter的屁股和他的臉一樣，在某些時候會像水蜜桃，他上次還惡劣地打了幾下那屁股，白白的屁股瞬間汎起Draco手掌大小的紅。

以前魁地奇訓練後洗澡甚麽的，他的GRIFFINDOR隊友們真的沒對他做甚麽嗎？上次Draco想問，可又怕Potter會寧願被不認識的Alpha操死也氣得當場離去，畢竟這是Potter，有甚麽傻事他做不出呢？

人的屁股會不會和臉很像呢？Potter的屁股和臉一樣可愛，自己的屁股會不會和自己的臉一樣冷漠？希望不會給Potter留下這樣的印象，他覺得自己上次幹Potter時屁股聳動得賣力又熱情。

也許正是自己的努力又讓Potter來找自己了？Draco内心有些激動，他又想到上次和Potter纏綿，情欲中濃鬱芬芳的牛奶香味，靠近腺體時Draco想咬下去，但很艱難地忍住了。他終於抱到了Potter，雖然這是個大好機會，對Draco的私欲，或對Malfoy家的野心而言皆是，但Draco知道發情的救世主根本不清醒，他甚至還勾上自己的脖子索吻，再三地。

祇有這一夜也很好，Potter真的是一縷陽光。Draco含住Potter伸過來的小舌頭，貪婪地吸住。天未亮他就離開了。

那一夜很美好。

不，讓他收回前言。  
「你標記了我。」Potter說。

「我不是很明白你在説甚麽。」

「Malfoy！我知道你標記了我。」Potter好像用了抑制劑，但藥效時間好像快到了，牛奶味開始淡淡傳出。

Draco察覺到了，但在兩個人還清醒時，有些話他想說清楚，這其實並不是他的風格，但他感謝上次和Potter度過的夜晚，是對他前食死徒而言珍貴溫柔的美好記憶，他只想保護那段回憶。

「Malfoy！你還是那麽膽小！敢做不敢認！」Potter開始有點癱軟，Draco覺得Potter是不是就要化成一灘水，但Potter還努力瞪著Draco，「你就覺得騙我找別人上床然後死掉就那麽開心嗎？！你比我想得更邪惡！」

Draco開始懷疑起自己的耳朵，他越來越不明白Potter在説些甚麽，他只能解釋目前自己唯一聼明白的誤解，「Potter，我再説一次，我沒有標記你。」

而Potter終於氣極，雖然他始終沒有離開，「你和你爸並沒有不同！邪惡的Malfoy！你這種人，上次我發情遇到你，你這種人！你這種！怎麽可能不標記我！」

Harry.Potter，理直氣壯，正義凜然，地讓Draco生氣了。

他珍惜他，心疼他，尊重他，遇見他時他已發情到大概連Dumbledore都不認識了，雖然他也有些驚訝Potter還記得對象是自己，但他剛才無情的冤枉指責，那麽個大好機會讓他可以控制救世主他都忍住了，而他得到的是甚麽！這一定是來自Malfoy先祖的懲罰。

反正從Potter的信息素越來越濃烈來看，救世主也快忍不住了，不就是想自己睡他嗎？他樂意奉陪。

Draco吸了吸鼻子，他每次嘗試逼迫自己狠戾時的慣有小動作，伸出長手把門外的Potter一個抓進來，按在門板上就狠狠地吻，他一手伸進Potter頭髮，抓住對方的後腦勺，讓自己和Potter的臉貼近到不能更近，另一手隔著褲子開始狠抓Potter那小水蜜桃。

Potter失控，完全陷入發情。

Draco幾乎像用撕的，脫下了Potter的褲子，他沒有像上次那般溫柔地做前戲，用力拍打了一下Potter的屁股，然後就插了進去，反正有omega分泌的腸液，反正他再怎樣體貼忍讓Potter也只以爲他居心險惡。

去他的溫柔，爲甚麽要溫柔對待這可惡的Potter！  
Draco的施虐慾完全被自己的委屈所牽引出來，他每一下都重重地，重重地頂著Potter，Potter連呻吟都只能是支離破碎，連不成一句稍長的曖昧叫床。强力地律動，即使Draco完全沒有照顧Potter的前面，但Potter還是射了出來。

滿足的高潮讓Potter稍微清醒了點，他們從門邊做到了沙發上，此時Draco騎在他身上，一邊的嘴角有些揚起，看起來很不屑，而下身則緩慢地在他體内摩挲般地抽動著。

「你被我插射了。」  
Potter的臉更紅了，但他享受著Draco有一下沒一下的動作，這在高潮之後像體内按摩一般非常舒服，看著救世主這魘婪的模樣，Draco笑了。

下一秒，毫無預警地咬上了Potter的脖子後方。

「唔！」疼痛使Potter的眼睛清明了一些，「你幹甚麽！」

果然如自己想象的，救世主極度缺乏生理知識，Draco舔了舔唇，「你不是總説我標記了你？你沒冤枉我了，從剛才起。」

明白了Draco話中的意思，Potter睜大了那雙綠色的大眼睛，不，不會，不可能是那個意思…

Draco已不以爲意，他抱緊Potter，下身開始快速地挺動，Potter的腦子雖然還想整理下事情的來龍去脈，他希望自己沒有愚蠢到送上門，但那不可描述的麻癢快感陣陣傳來，他又開始失神，連自己的生殖道的口張開都毫無自覺。

Draco自然知道，他等的就是這一刻，和上次一樣，他感到内腔口張開時搔過他陰莖頂端，他不會再放過這機會，將自己完全埋進Potter體内，充血膨脹地形成結，開始射出灼熱的液體。

Potter感到總有些甚麽和上次不同，雖然上次的過程他也沒有完全記得，突然他聽到Draco在自己身邊說「而，這叫做永久標記。」

-fin-


End file.
